Mi iDarien y yo
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Bueno esta historia es de Serna tiene su nuevo teléfono con asistente personal llamado DARIÉN. Pero hay un pequeño problema DARIÉN esta teniendo sentimientos por serena... Bueno no soy muy buena para el summary pero espero que les guste ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿como están creo que es bueno que uno se presente...? Saben cuando era chica si hay algo que mi mamá me enseño es a siempre presentarse uno. También que la primera vez uno tiene que dar una buena impresión por que en si es la primera vez que se conocen. Saben yo conocía a una viejita que ella cuando salía siempre iba bien arreglada. Aun que era chistoso por que tenía perritos que eran ciegos y chocaban en la pared.

Bueno pero eso no va al caso... ¿Que era el caso, a que punto quería llegar?... A si... En que uno siempre tiene que presentarse, bueno mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Tengo 25 años. Soy soltera, trabajo en una de las empresas más importantes de Tokio llamada "Darkmoon" aun que no me gustara mucho... Bueno es que me pagan muy bien.

Trabajo con mis compañeras que son de lo mejor. Vivo también con ellas, ray que es una mujer que le gusta tener todo en control, Lita que es la que cocina... Y debo de admitir que riquísimo. Ami que es la mas inteligente de todas y por supuesto mi mejor amiga y confidente mina.

Ray mucho dice que mina y yo compartimos una misma neurona, pero es por que es una amargada. Bueno en fin creo que me salí mucho de el tema. Lo que les quería decir que apenas conseguí uno de esos teléfonos de iMoon que vienen con su propio asistente. Y a sido una buena ayuda hasta hace unos días... Bueno no les quiero adelantar mucho pero todo sucedió...

—Serena y Mina ya levántense! Se nos hace tarde para el trabajo!— solo escuchaba la voz de la mensa de Ray... Si que molesta. —5 minutos mas mama— le decía Mina mientras la baba se le salía. —que se levanten— decía Ray mientras nos quitaba la colcha. Yo me pare por que olí el maravilloso desayuno que Lita preparaba. Pero Mina seguía dormida... Si que duerme como roca.

Solo se escuchaba como sonaba el teléfono y Mina se paraba de un salto que parecía araña fumigada. —NADIE CONTESTE ESE ES MI KUNZI!— decía mientras contestaba el teléfono. —hola mi amor— decía mientras empezaba lo mismo que todas las mañanas... ¿Por qué era la única sin novio?

Bueno esto era de todas las mañanas. Pronto tendríamos que llegar al trabajo. Y ahí me esperaba el señor frío como me caía de gordo ese tipo... Además de ser un abusivo era un propasado aun recuerdo la primera vez que me invito a cenar ja. Como si yo fuera a caer estará guapo pero no es de mi gusto.

Cuando llegue a la oficina ya todas se había ido a su lugar y yo bueno se preguntaran que hago yo bueno yo soy la secretaria de el tipo mas estupido engreído y egocéntrico. Su nombre de el es Diamante Darkmoon.

Ojalá que hoy no moleste mucho... —señorita Tsukino puede venir a mi oficina por favor.— claro tenía que abrir mi bocota. —en un momento señor Darkmoon.— le decía mientras me levantaba para entrar a su oficina. Cuando entre ahí estaba en su silla con un traje blanco y su corbata negra. Tengo que admitir que el tipo se sabe vestir.

—me llamo señor— le decía mientras entraba. —si, por favor sierra la puerta y toma asiento.— me decía mientras escribía algo en su computadora. —veras, la razón por la que te llame fue por que necesito que me tengas listo mi vuelo... Voy a viajar mañana y necesito todo ordenado.— no puede ser... Se va a largar! Voy a ser libre Si... —señorita Stukino me escucho...— me decía mientras se paraba de su asiento directo en frente de mi.

—Serena... Te dije que por favor me tengas todo listo y te voy a subir el sueldo. Y también te voy a regalar el nuevo teléfono que estamos haciendo. Bueno aun esta en remodelaciones y pues no esta terminado pero espero que te guste aquí esta el iMoon.

Ya sabia que era para esto... Bueno tengo que aceptarlo —gracias Señor Diamante— le decía mientras recibía el teléfono. —bueno si quieres ya te puedes ir a tu asiento, recuerda de llamar para que tengan listo mi avión y diviértete con el teléfono— me decía mientras seguía en su computadora... Si que ese tipo es raro. Pero bueno no importa tengo mi nuevo teléfono...

Cuando llegue a mi escritorio solo empezó a hacer mis cosas me acorde que esto toma ordenes, bueno por que no usarlo no? —hola, si me puedes decir como te llamas y como es que funcionas.— le decía mientras solo escuchaba la voz mas sexi que he escuchado. Y si que es raro ya que es solo una maquina.

—hola, mi nombre es Darién, y soy tu asistente personal, cuando tu quieras saber algo. Yo te puedo ayudar... Solo hazme una pregunta y yo la responderé. —bueno, hola DARIÉN. Me llamo serena. Y lo que quería es si podrías llamar el aeropuerto ya que necesito hacer una llamada.

—por su puesto... Llamando aeropuerto.— el teléfono llamaba automática mente si que es grandioso ni si quiera le dije el numero. Ni me lo sabia creo que este teléfono me esta encantando.

—muchas gracias por tu ayuda DARIÉN.— le decía mientras seguía haciendo mis papeles. —vivo para servirte serena.— me decía mientras yo solo sonreía. —hermosa sonrisa.— no, creo que escuche mal... Si que me hacen falta vacaciones.

Cuando termino el día estaba alegre de que ya había regresado. Como siempre era la primera en llegar a la casa. Así que solo llegue me quite mi ropa y me metí a bañar me lleve el teléfono ya que quería escuchar música no se pero me relaja tomar un baño de burbujas mientras escucho música.

—Darién puedes poner música por favor— le decía mientras solo ponía una toalla en mis ojos... Esto si que es vida.

—muchas gracias Darién— le decía mientras solo escuchaba su sexy voz. —de nada preciosa. Sentía como unas manos me empezaban a acariciar mis hombros dándome un masaje grandioso... Solo sentía como esas manos iban a mis pechos quien será.

—Serena— veía como estaba frente a mi mirándome de pies a cabeza el hombre mas sexi que he visto en toda mi vida. Su pelo era negro azulado sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico y tenía unos labios desbastadores. —Darién...—

Le decía mientras el solo me miraba y sonreía con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenía. —si, soy yo tu Darién... Hay algo que quieras que haga preciosa— me decía sonriendo —si, quisiera que me hicieras el amor como jamás lo has echo en tu vida— le decía mientras el solo sonreía.

—estoy a tus servicios preciosa.— me decía mientras solo escuchaba como golpeaban la puerta. —Serena, mas te vale que salgas de el auto.— me gritaba Ray enojada. —si, ya voy...— le decía mientras me paraba y secaba mi cuerpo. —diablos me quede dormida otra vez en la tina. Lo bueno que mañana es sábado... Y no trabajamos.

Cuando llegue a la cama solo me acorde de ese maravilloso sueño que tuve... Lastima que es eso un sueño. ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga sueños mojados con un teléfono...?

—buenas noches Darién— le decía al teléfono mientras me acostaba para dormir. —buenas noches serena.— me decía mientras cerraba mis ojos. Estupida Ray para que me tuvo que despertar... Tan rico que estaba soñando...

Hola chicas, como ven tengo una nueva historia... Yo se debería de terminar las otras y luego escribir esta... No? bueno ya es que si no, no la escribo. Se me olvidan y ya no las pongo... Bueno espero que les gusten les mando muchos besos y que tengan un lindo día.


	2. Chapter 2

Era de mañana y en vez de escuchar la voz de Ray molestando como siempre escuchaba la voz de mi teléfono. —buenos días Serena... Disculpa que interrumpa tu sueño pero te recuerdo que tienes que ir hoy a trabajar por unos papeles que el señor Darkmoon quería que presentaras.— diablos la presentación —gracias DARIÉN si no fuera por ti no se que aria— le decía mientras le daba un beso al teléfono.

Que bueno que me levanto si no fuera por el no lo hubiera mandado y me hubiera metido en problemas. —por cierto DARIÉN, hay algo mas que tenga que hacer hoy— le decía mientras me quitaba la ropa para entrar al baño.

—no, solo eso. De echo como es sábado vas a estar sola en la oficina conmigo.— ok... —ok, gracias DARIÉN— le decía mientras entraba al baño —da nada princesa— debo estar imaginando... Creo que ese sueño me afecto.

Cuando salí solo me cambie rápido. Como no encontraba mi espejo use la cámara de el teléfono para maquillarme.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que compre el teléfono y me divertía mucho con el era una buena ayuda para mi... Asta en momentos como este.

—sabes, no creo que ocupes maquillaje. Eres hermosa tal y como eres— —hay... Muchas gracias pero...— espera el teléfono hablo. —Darién, como sabes que estoy usando maquillaje?— le decía mientras dejaba de ponerme lápiz labial.

—por que puedo ver a travez de la cámara es uno de mis funcionamientos... Es por si te llegan a hacer algo que yo pueda ver y así le avisaría a la policía.— bueno toma sentido... Entonces me ha visto desnuda y todo...

—por que te pones roja... Y también siento que tu pulso está incrementando. ¿Te sientes bien o necesitas que llame a algún paramédico?.— de que me preocupo no es como si fuera un hombre.. Tengo que recordar que es una maquina.

—no, estoy bien gracias.— le decía mientras seguía maquillándome —tus deseos son mis ordenes— cielos creo que me va a ser difícil acostumbrarme a esto. Cuando terminaba de maquillarme ponía mi teléfono en mi cartera mientras salía a mi auto para ir al trabajo.

Cuando llegue estaba el portero —hola Seiya— le decía mientras lo saludaba. —hola Bon bom como estas?— me decía mientras me habría la puerta. —que raro verte el sábado sabes no hay nadie en el negocio.— me decía mientras yo me dirigía a mi oficina —si, es que tengo que hacer unos papeles para una presentación.— le decía mientras agarraba el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

—bueno espero que no te aburras jajaja y si necesitas compañía solo llámame— como siempre ese coqueteando. —jeje si no. yo cualquier cosa te dejo saber.— le decía mientras. Caminaba más rápido.

—Darién puedes por favor llamar a mina— le decía mientras prendía la computadora de mi escritorio. —llamando a mina.— se escuchaba la voz de Darién mientras el teléfono empezaba a sonar.

—hola serena, ¿que paso? Nada mina, solo que me toco terminar unos papeles para la presentación.— le decía mientras escribía unas cosas. —oye, lo siento que no te pude ver anoche pero Kunzy paso por mi... Hay serena como amo a ese hombre, sabes deberías de buscar novio. Así estarías aquí con nosotras y los chicos, Zoisite ya le pidió matrimonio a Ami y tu te lo perdiste. Creo que Kunzy tiene un primo que te puedo presentar se llama...— hay no ya va a empezar

—bye mina, tengo mucho trabajo— le decía mientras cortaba la llamada. —¿Darién tienes tu novia?— le decía mientras me empezaba a reír. —solamente somos tu y yo— me decía mientras solo sonreía.

—y tu, tienes novio— me respondía... Jajaja si que era como una persona. —no, no tengo al menos no ahora— le decía sonriendo. —además para que necesitas novio si me tienes a mi— jajaja que chistoso.

—seguro, para que quiero novio si tengo a mi iDarien jajaja— —me alegro que pienses eso— me decía mientras escuchaba una sonrisa. Ya veo por que el señor Diamante los esta poniendo tan caros. Tienen mente propia.

Después de estar terminado papeles y Darién ayudándome decidí que era hora de ir a comer... Si que tenía hambre. —Seiya, voy a salir a comer. Quieres que te traiga algo o?— le decía mientras solo escuchaba como el se paraba —no, vamos yo también ya tengo que salir. Además ya estoy aburrida de estar aquí esperando.—

—bueno, pues entonces vamos— le decía mientras nos dirigíamos al carro. Cuando entramos solo platicábamos de como nos iba en el trabajo y todo

—bueno, entonces donde quieres ir a comer.— le decía mientras me dirigía a varios restaurantes. —vamos a ese— me decía señalando Wendy's –mmm ese me gusta mucho.— le decía mientras me estacionaba y preparaba para ir a comer.

—damas primero— me decía mientras habría la puerta. —gracias caballero— le decía sonriendo después de que ordenamos nos sentábamos en la mesa para disfrutar nuestra comida.

—sabes bombón yo no se donde guardas toda la comida.. Comes el montón y no engordas...— me decía Seiya sorprendido mientras yo solo sonreía —si, siempre eh sido así no se por que— le decía sonriendo.

—Serena, te recuerdo que tienes hoy la cita con tu novio.— me decía Darién enojado. — mi que?— le decía sin entender. —Darién yo no tengo novio...— le decía mientras Seiya se había parado por una soda.

—si, recuerda que dijiste que no ocupabas a nadie... Solo a mi... No quiero que hables con el.— me decía enojado pero esta cosa se volvió loca o que?— tienes que ir a tu casa va a haber mucho trafico y no vas a legar temprano para la fiesta que le están preparando a tu amiga Ami— me decía enojado.

Pero esta cosa se volvió loca o que? Aun que si tiene razón la fiesta de mina. Tengo que ir —Seiya lo lamento pero me tengo que ir— le decía mientras me levantaba y tiraba mi basura.

—esto no se queda así Darién... Tenemos que hablar.— que se a creído este teléfono.

Hola como están espero que les este gustando la historia. Para los que están siguiendo la historia de la mirada obscura de Christian Gray bueno ya había terminado el capítulo... Pero se me borro ugh... Me dio coraje pero no se preocupen luego lo vuelvo a hacer. )


	3. Chapter 3

Ya Era lunes, y al fin podía hablar con Diamante. Tenía que explicarme por que ese teléfono. Actuaba así... Estaba completamente loco... Primero lo que paso con Seiya. Pero hay no! Fue mas vergonzoso lo que paso con Andrew...

(Flash back)

—Huy que bueno que ya es domingo, serena. ¿Vas a venir al parque con nosotras?— me preguntaba mina mientras empacaba unos emparedados. —si, solo dame unos minutos.— le decía mientras terminaba de rasurarme las piernas. —ok, recuerda que va a ir Andrew... Y a preguntado mucho por ti— me decía mientras reía... Ja sabe como me gusta Andrew tal vez ahora. Quien quita y pega el chicle... Jijiji

—oye ¿que te pasa loca? Ya apresúrate que los muchachos nos esperan.— hay otra vez esta amargada. —si, ya voy— le decía mientras cerraba la puerta.

—cielos Serena... Creo que tu fuiste una princesa en tu otra vida...— solo escuchaba a Mina riendo. —¿Y eso por que?— le decía mientras yo me carcajeaba —tardas el montón en el baño...— jajaja —si, como no y yo de seguro sería sacerdotisa jajajaja— se reía Ray —y yo sería la diosa de el amor— se sonreía Mina —bueno ya no... Me esta esperando mi Nephile— decía Lita mientras nos apuraba a todas... En que me eh metido... Solo va a ir pura pareja y yo voy a ser la mosca en la sopa

Cuando llegamos estaban ahí los muchachos. Zoisite como siempre era el que mejor se vestía de todos y esperaba a Ami con una rosa. Kunsite solo le levantaba a Mina y la besaba. Jededite y Nephile hacían lo mismo... Pero estaba de suerte por que aquí estaba Andrew.

Yo traía puesto un vestido blanco con flores especial para esta tarde. —hola serena— me saludaba Andrew dándome un beso en el cachete. —hola Andrew ¿como estas? Le decía mientras me sentaba en la manta que había puesto Mina.

—muy bien, acabo de terminar unas cosas de el trabajo.— me decía mientras tomaba un trago a su agua —¿y tu que cuantas de nuevo?— me decía sonriendo mientras ponía mi cabello atrás de mi oreja... Esto era lo que me encantaba de el... Siempre era tan tierno conmigo.

Estábamos sentados en un mantel que mina había puesto y nos recostamos cerca. El me miraba mientras se apoyaba en su codo. —sabes... Cada día te vuelves mas hermosa— me decía con una sonrisa mientras sentía como las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago.

—gracias— le decía sin poder evitar sonrojarme... Siempre me a gustado Andrew y este momento es como un sueño para mi. —de nada— me decía mientras se acercaba... Solo podía sentir sus dedos como rozaban mis labios.

—Serena... Lo siento... Pero si no hago esto me voy a arrepentir.— le iba a preguntar que... Pero solo sentí como unos labios me invadían, y eran los labios más hermosos que había sentido. Al fin se me hizo. Al fin estaba con Andrew.

—serena esto se te ara raro.. Pero no supe otra manera de acercarme a ti... Solo se me ocurrió esto.— me decía mientras solo miraba sus ojos hermosos que me encantaban. —Andrew... Tu a mi también me encantas.— me decía mientras le acariciaba su rostro si que lo tenía muy suave para ser aparte varonil...

—Serena... Tal vez sea muy temprano que te diga esto pero... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?— que pregunta... —Andrew... Me encantaría— le decía mientras sonreía como loca. —oh serena... No sabes que tan feliz me haces...

(Fin de el flash back)

Ok tal vez se preguntaran que tubo que ver mi estupido teléfono en eso... Bueno nada si no que todo paso después...

(Flash back)

Qué raro... Ya a pasado como 1 semana y Andrew no me llama... Me gustaría llamarlo pero no quiero sonar desesperada. —serena— me gritaba mina de el baño —que quieres mina— le decía molesta de seguro quería papel... Como siempre.

—tu estupido novio no me deja hacer mis... Asuntos en paz— me decía molesta. —Andrew te esta llamando...?— le decía sin entender por que no me llamaba a mi pero a mina si —si, puedes venir a recoger el teléfono... Y ya que vienes me traes papel por favor.— esta siempre se le olvida...

—si, si... Ya voy— le decía mientras me dirigía con el papel. —Andrew— le decía mientras contestaba el teléfono. —serena... Por que no me contestas mis llamadas— me decía Andrew resentido... Pero ni me ah llamado. —pero... ¿no me as llamado?— le decía sin entender. —serena, te he llamado como 100 veces pero nunca me contestas...

—no se, si sientes que ya te aburrí solo dime... Pero no me trates así— me decía con cierto reproche. —te equivocas Andrew... Como te he dicho... Desde el comienzo tu me as encantado... Para mi que estemos saliendo es un sueño.— le decía mientras el solo suspiraba.

—pero, por que no contestas— me decía otra vez reprochando. Mmm ese teléfono jijo de la... —mira, que te párese si te llamo después ok— le decía mientras iba a mi teléfono —es que tengo un pequeño contratiempo— le decía mientras colgaba

—Darién— le decía al teléfono —dime Serena. En que te puedo ayudar— me respondía el muy cínico. —puedes explicarme... ¿Por qué no me as pasado las llamadas de mi novio— le decía mientras me encerraba con el teléfono en el clóset... Si aquella me veían discutiendo con el teléfono pensarían que estoy loca.

Tal vez ya lo estoy... —bueno, pues tu misma me lo dijiste.. Que tu no tienes novio...— como se atreve... —que no ocupas novio... Si me tienes a mi— me decía mientras solo me daba mas coraje.

—Darién... Tu eres un teléfono, entendiste. eres una maquina...— le decía ya desesperada. —no, serena... Yo te amo— el me que...

—Darién... Es imposible... Qué tu me ames, entiende que tu eres una maquina.— le decía ya cansada de repetir lo mismo —eso veremos— me decía mientras el teléfono se blockeo y ya no pude prenderlo...

Solo me fui a trabajar tenía que sacar eso de mi mente... Se me hacia raro que Andrew no me llamara y era por la culpa de este celular... Mucho para ser un teléfono inteligente...

(Fin de el flash back..)

Se preguntaran por que estoy tan molesta como para devolver el estupido celular ¿no?

Bueno, el estupido celular, llamó a mi novio y se hizo pasar por mi amante... No saben como me siento con Andrew... El ya no me quiere ver...

Esto es la ultima gota que derramo el vaso... Hoy entrego ese estupido teléfono y me desago de el...

Hola como están, espero que bien, no puedo dormir así que me puse a escribir... No saben como me siento tan mal cuando no pongo a DARIÉN y serena de pareja pero... Pues así va a esta historia U_U pero no se preocupen por que tendrán su final feliz :D a mi me fascina esta pareja :3 bueno espero que se cuiden y estén bien besos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ami pov

Era de mañana y ya estaba en mi laboratorio. Si que era un día muy largo.. Ya quisiera ir con mi Zoisite... No se que hice para estar con ese hombre hermoso. —señoría Mizuno— escuchaba la voz de el Señor Darkmoon que me despertaba a la realidad.—dígame señor Diamante. —si, la señorita Tsukino va a ir a la oficina a dejar un teléfono, de los nuevos modelos que creamos. Quiero que agarre ese teléfono y lo deje en...

Serena pov.

Al fin ya me despedía de ese estupido teléfono... Yo no se como me pudo meter en tantos problemas con mi Andrew. Pero tenía que hacer esto, si tanto había esperado para estar con Andrew, como ese estupido teléfono m arruinaría todo.

Cuando llegue a su puerta solo di un toque y salió el. —Serena, ¿que haces aquí... No valla ser que te vea tu novio— me decía con reproche en su voz. —Andrew... No seas tontito. Yo no tengo novio, ese que hablo era...— hay ¿cómo explicarle? Va a pensar que estoy loca.

—era mi primo, DARIÉN.— por que le dije eso... Va a pensar que estoy loca. —y, ¿por qué el dijo que era tu novio.?-— me decía sin creer ni una sola palabra.

—por que a DARIÉN... Le gusta molestar, solo estaba jugando... Vamos yo no te estaba engañando... Andrew... Realmente me gustas mucho... Me fascina estar contigo— le decía mientras mis lagrimas salían.

Solo sentí como me abrazaba, —oh, serena... No sabes como te extrañe— me decía mientras sentía un beso de el en mi frente. Al fin todo estaba bien. Yo estaba con Andrew y estaba todo bien...

Entonces... Por que ¿por alguna manera no me siento bien? —serena, ¿te encuentras bien?— me preguntaba Andrew con preocupación en su voz —si— le decía mientras lo miraba con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. —es solo que... Tengo un poco de hambre— le decía mientras el me daba un tierno beso en la punta de mi nariz.

—esta bien princesa... Vamos a comer— princesa... Así me decía Darién. Como pienso en ese estupido teléfono...

—ok, vamos a comer.— le decía mientras los dos nos íbamos abrazados.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Andrew y yo nos hicimos novios, apenas ayer me pregunto si me quería casar con él y por supuesto acepte... El me hace tan feliz... Pero no se siento como que algo falta... He hablado de esto con mina... Pero siempre me dice lo mismo.. Que es mi miedo a los compromisos y Galvez tenga razón...

Digo algún día me tengo que casar no? Pero en fin estoy muy contenta. Estaba preparándome para llegar a la oficina cuando escuche que el señor Diamante me llamaba creo que quería presentarme al nuevo asistente de la empresa de seguro otro niño rico como el... Va

—buenos días serena. ¿Cómo estas?— me decía mientras entraba. —bueno, pues muy bien... Gracias.— le decía mientras me sentaba en la silla —bueno, te quería presentar a Darién... Mi nuevo asistente.— Darién...

Cuando entro a la habitación... No lo podía creer, eran esos ojos azules de los que yo recordaba... Esos labios que el tenía que solo de verlos me los quería comer... No, mi imaginación... Me debe de estar jugando una broma.

—Darién...— le decía yo quedándome con la boca abierta. El solo sonrió mientras se acercaba y me besaba la mano. —vamos princesa... Parece que as visto un fantasma... ¿Te encuentras bien?— me decía mientras hablaba con esa voz que solo me hacia que me mojara... Que poder tiene este hombre...

—bueno, veo que se están llevando bien... Sabes serena. La razón por la que te llame. Fue por que quería que tu le enseñes a Darién su oficina y sea una ayuda para el. Ok... Espero que se lleven bien. No sabes como tiene de bueno su récord y lo inteligente que es.

Cuando salimos solo sentí como el me acorralaba contra la pared. —hola princesa, ¿me extrañaste?— me decía mientras me miraba con esos ojos intensamente.

—solo, tengo una pregunta? Bueno varias, una... Eres tu quien creo que eres... Y la otra es que si lo eres... ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí... Y así.?— le decía mientras el solo carcajeaba.

—mi princesa... Siempre con tantas preguntas. Pues veras—

(Flash back)

¿Por qué se quiere deshacer de mi serena...? Y todo por la culpa de el tipo ese que me vino a robar a mi princesa... Ella es mía. Tengo que hacerlo es la única manera que la pueda tener conmigo.

. —señoría Mizuno— le llamaba a Ami, haciéndome pasar por Diamante.—dígame señor Diamante— me contestaba ella pensando que era su jefe. Solo le dije que serena me llevaría. Así que le pedí que me dejara en el laboratorio y los técnicos se encargarían de mi... Fue muy sencillo ya que me conectaron a la computadora.

Ahí les puse todo lo que tenían que hacer para convertirme en robot. No seré humano... Pero al menos tendré un cuerpo para por tener a mi princesa...

(Fin de el flash back)

—como es posible que hayas echo esto... Es mas ¿por que?— Le decía sin entender...

—como que ¿por qué? Vamos serena... Solo quiero lo que es mío...— solo sentí unos labios...

Hola como están, creo que ya las cosas se tornaron raras no 0_O ¿cual será la reacción de Andrew al descubrir que están besando a su prometida...? ¿Creen que serena aceptara a Darién? No dejen de ver el próximo capítulo... Jajajaja :D bueno espero que estén bien y que les esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios no saben como me encantan leerlos ;) bueno espero que estén bien y después actualizo.


	5. Chapter 5

82738393

—¡oye, estas loco o que! ¿Que te pasa por que me besas?— le decía mientras lo empujaba. El solo sonreía mas... Como quería quitarle esa sonrisa de una cachetada. —por que te quería sentir tu labios princesa... Y no te hagas tardamos como casi 30 minutos besándonos. Hasta el color de tu rostro se esta yendo, ¿necesitas algo?—

Este baboso. —en primera... Estoy bien, y en segunda... No. No secesión nada... Deja de preguntarme como estoy... Y no fueron 30 minutos...— le decía mientras mis cachetes solo se sonrojaban.

Por lo que veo tu corazón palpita muy rápido... Causando que tus mejillas se enrojezca , eso es por que tu sientes algo por mi... ¿Tal vez... atracción?— me decía como si nada... Huy si que es un... Ughh.

—Darién, por favor ya déjame en paz... Ya te dije que no puedes estar besando... Yo estoy comprometida con Andrew para casarme.— le decía mientras caminaba a mi escritorio. Solo sentía como una mano detenía mi brazo. —espera princesa... Si es que tu amarás al tal Andrew no me hubieras besado como lo hiciste.— que nervio de este tipo...

—yo, no te bese... Tu me besaste a mi... — el solo sonreía —princesa... Si tu no me quisieras haber besado, no me besarías por 30 minutos— yo solo le gritaba con mas coraje. —¡no fueron 30 minutos!— le decía enojada. —si fueron 30 minutos— me decía mientras se reía.

—Darién, solo déjame trabajar quieres... Por favor.— le decía mientras me iba a mi escritorio. Cuando llegue me senté en mi silla. Solo estaba chequeando unos papeles de unos clientes cuando sentía como alguien me observaba.

—¿que es lo que quieres?— le decía sin mirarlo. —yo, solo estoy esperando a que me lleves a mi oficina— me decía mientras sentía su sonrisa. —bien— le decía con la poca paciencia que me quedaba... —sígueme— le decía mientras me paraba.

—hasta el fin de el mundo...— yo solo rodaba mis ojos. Si que era un mamila...

—sabes princesa, siento que tu eres mas bella al natural... Sin maquillaje ni ropa.. Desnuda luces mas hermosa.— yo solo me ponía mas roja.

—Darién, que no supuestamente eres un robot...¿como es que tienes estos sentimiento?— le preguntaba confundida sin entender. —sencillo... Querían que yo fuera como un asistente real. Así que me crearon de esta manera. Tengo sentimientos y todo. Pero tengo la inteligencia de una computadora.—

—siempre eres tan presumido.— le decía mientras seguíamos caminando por el pasillo. —adj. y s. Orgulloso,vanidoso,que presume de sí mismo. Coqueto,que se arregla mucho... Bueno no, no me arreglo mucho. No creo que lo soy—

Siento como si estoy hablando con Google... —sabes DARIÉN, no te pregunte la definición,.. Ya no eres mi teléfono ok... Así que ya deja de joder...— le decía toda enojada mientras le enseñaba su oficina.

—princesa... No estamos jodiendo—me decía con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba contra el escritorio. —al menos hasta ahora— otra vez me besaba... Además que era muy fuerte y yo no lo podía mover. Sentía que era una piedra que estaba en cima. Si que es fuerte...

No lo quería quitar, con el sentía cosas que jamás con ni una persona las sentía... Si con Andrew. DARIÉN, me hacia cosas que yo jamás pensé sentir. Lo único que pude hacer solo sentía como DARIÉN me sentaba en su escritorio. Y me subía mi falda con su mano mientras agarraba mis piernas.

Yo no podía hacer nada mas que responder a sus besos. Lamia sus labios mientras el sonreía contento... Diablos esa risa que tiene... El es un demonio que a venido para que yo caiga.

—Darién... Por favor, detente... Recuerda que yo estoy comprometida con Andrew— le decía entre besos. —sabes— me lamia los labios mientras el continuaba. —si, tanto amaras a Andrew, no estuvieras aquí conmigo princesa...— me decía mientras me lamia mi cuello y bajaba a mis pechos.

—eres una mentirosa al decir que yo no te intereso... Luego siento como estas húmeda con mi toque.— me decía entre besos. —si tu eres un robot, ¿como demonios sabes hacer todo esto?— le decía mientras el solo sonreía.

—hay serena, de que esta mas echo el internet. De porno... Créeme yo te puedo hacer sentir cosas que ningún hombre puede darte...— besaba mis manos —que ningún otro puede ofrecerte.—

Ponía sus manos agarrando mi cabeza. Mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. —vamos a que le tienes miedo— me decía sonriéndome

Cuando le iba a responder me distrajo lo que vi... ¿Que hace el aquí...?

—SERENA,! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?— gritaba esa voz que conocía. En que me eh metido ahora. —Andrew— le decía mientras lo veía como se nos acercaba. Luego se ve que estaba furioso.

Bueno hola chicas como están? Espero que bien. Disculpen si es un poco corto pero no eh tenido tiempo de actualizar. No saben Como me encanta saber que les esté gustando la historia. Luego prometo ponerme a tiempo con las otras historias. Bueno espero que pasen un lindo día. Nos seguimos leyendo. Y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios. Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

62637

—Andrew...— le decía mientras el se me acercaba. —mira, el es mi primo DARIÉN.. De el que te hable, que le gusta hacer bromas— perdón Andrew que te eche una mentira, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas. —tu primo... O si, me hablaste de el DARIÉN. Hola mucho gusto.— lo saludaba Andrew dandole la mano.

Si algo tenía Andrew es que siempre era muy amable y tenía muy buenos modales. —hola, Andrew... Si, yo soy el primo de serena.— le decía mientras me abrazaba.

—disculpa primita que te corra pero tengo que empezar a trabajar. Hasta luego— me decía mientras solo sentía como me metía una nalgada... ¿Que le pasa?

—Serena, disculpa si te grite hace rato... Pero es que solo veo a un hombre que te esta abrazando. No se creo que me puse un poco celoso.— me decía mientras solo sonreía. Si algo que tenía este... Es que siempre era tan simple. Era como si no tuviera sentimientos.

—si, bueno. Y que debo tu visita.— le decía mientras caminábamos a mi escritorio. —bueno, fíjate que solo quise pasar por ti. No recuerdas que hoy es nuestro aniversario de novios— me decía mientras me abrazaba. Cuando iba a sentir su beso solo escuche como me llamaban por el alta voz.

—Primita puedes venir a mi oficina por favor.— me decía el menso aquel. —si, voy— le decía mientras Andrew se paraba. No te preocupes serena, si quieres puedes ir yo te veo después ok. —recuerda que te quiero mucho— me decía mientras me besaba mi frente... No se por que pero jamás le eh podido decir que lo amo,.. O que lo quiero... ¿Por qué será?— —primis... Te estoy esperando— se escuchaba la voz de DARIÉN impaciente... Este si que jode...

—si, DARIÉN, ya voy.— le decía mientras me paraba —hasta luego Andrew. —que es lo que querrá ahora. Cuando llegue a su oficina note que el estaba sentado en su silla.

—puedes cerrar la puerta por favor— me decía mientras miraba sus papeles cuando la cerré y me senté en su silla el solo me miro serio mientras jugaba con una pluma en sus dedos. —sabes, estaba pensando si querías que te subiera el sueldo te puedo ayudar— me decía con una sonrisa el cínico mientras se bajaba el cierre de el pantalón...

—oye estas estupido o que te pasa— le decía enojada. —vamos princesa estoy jugando... No sabes lo divertido que es todo esto... No sabes ustedes los humanos lo suertudos que son al poder tener cuerpo y algo maravilloso como esto— me decía mientras solo miraba serio.

Ok, tenía muchas preguntas y quería que el me las contestara —Darién, tu eres un robot... Cierto— le decía seria. —si, Lo soy... Ya se me hacia raro que no preguntaras... Si bien que cuando era tu teléfono no parabas de hacer preguntas.

Pero bueno, si tu pregunta es que si duermo, la respuesta es no... Ok tu soy como tu amor platónico Edward Cullen. Solo que yo no tomo sangre solo aceite para no

Oxidarme. Y a mi no me molestaría quitarte la virginidad.— si que es un... —eres un cerdo— le gritaba enojada como me chocaba cuando era así.

—ay ya.. Bien que eso no me dijiste hace unos momentos... Hablando de eso. Puedo saber por que me llamaste tu primo cuando llego el cachudo aquel...— si que es un grosero.

—oye deja de insultar a Andrew, el es una buena persona.— le decía enojada. —lo siento mi princesa, desde que el trato de robar lo que me pertenece para mi no es una buena persona.. Pero ya. Quiero que me contestes... ¿Por qué dijiste que soy tu primo..?— me lo decía con esa sonrisa engreída.

—Por qué cuando este de Andrew termino conmigo por tu culpa. Tuve que decirle que eras mi primo... Y mas te vale que así lo dejes... Me arruinas las cosas con Andrew y...— le empece a gritar pero el solo se empezó a reír.

—¿y que? Vas a decir que soy tu teléfono y me convertí en un robot sexual que ahora está obsesionado y enamorado de ti... Y te hace sentir cosas que jamás pensaste sentir— huy este es un...

—Darién... Te lo pido... Por favor, no me arruines mi vida— le decía casi al borde de lagrimas. —mira, hay que hacer un trato— me decía sonriendo. Solo sentía que pronto iba a hacer un trato con el diablo... Un sexi diablo... Ya serena deja de pensar eso.

—solo te pido... Qué me dejes ser tu amigo... — me decía sonriendo. —eso es todo. —bueno, y me dejes que seamos buenos amigos... Prometo portarme bien— me decía sonriendo. —esta bien, pero tienes que portarte como mi primo. Así te presentare con todos... Te parece— le decía mientras el solo sonreía.

—Claro primita— me decía mientras sonreía... —recuerda que a la prima se le arrima. —Darién, eres un cerdo...— le decía mientras me volteaba yéndome a mi oficina enojada.

—ya princesa... Era broma. ya te dije que prometí portarme bien— mas le vale...

**_Bueno este es el otro capítulo... Fue rápido no? Es que estaba inspirada jajaj bueno me alegro que les guste y para Usagi13Chiba. El es un teléfono inteligente tipo como el Siri pero este iDarien, tiene mas sentimientos y el mismo hizo que lo convirtieran en robot, solo lo hizo por que se enamoro de serena y quería un cuerpo para tener a su princesa... No se si me explique xD bueno me alegra que te guste la historia. Igual que a los demás muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo ^_^ y espero que estén bien les mando muchos besos. Si tienen alguna pregunta mándenme un PM yo los respondo cuando puedo ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

5733

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Darién había entrado a la oficina, al menos cumplió con su palabra ya que si se comportaba bien. No me había vuelto a besar... Pero por alguna razón yo quería besarlo. Había muchas en la oficina que querían con el, más la arrastrada de Saori ya que mucho veía que iba con él a cada rato.

Darién pov

Estaba en mi oficina terminando con unos papeles que quería Diamante que le hiciera, estos 3 días que tengo trabajando que es lo que me tiene haciendo su trabajo por el. Aún que ya estoy acostumbrado, es para lo que me buscaban todos. Cuando estaba terminando vi como entraba a mi oficina esa muchacha de pelo café otra vez... Saori, creo que se llamaba.

Sí que era muy rara más por esa cabeza que tenía, parecía esas muñecas de cabbage patch, —buenas tardes señor Darién, puedo pasar.—

Me decía mientras yo no quitaba la mirada de mis papeles. —Dime, que se te ofrece— le decía mientras sentía como se sentaba en la silla. —pues, tengo una pequeña pregunta— me decía mientras veía como me sonreía y lamia sus labios... Qué bueno que soy robot... O hubiera vomitado.

—dime— le decía mientras veía como se ponía nerviosa —pues, quería saber si usted quisiera ir a mi casa este fin de semana, me encantaría invitarlo a comer— ja no me digas, yo con esta... Si, como no, ni que estuviera loco. —agradezco tu invitación, pero no puedo. Ya que este fin de semana, ya tengo planes, bueno si, eso es todo hasta luego. Tengo muchas cosas que terminar.— le decía mientras regresaba a los papeles. Solo sentía como se para mientras me tomaba de el cuello de mi camisa.

—sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo verdad, ya que pronto serás mío— me decía con una voz que parecía que quería hacer esas necesidades de los humanos... ¿Estará estreñida? —mira Saori si quieres zurrar, en mi oficina no, ya que no tengo baño...—

Solo notaba como estaba roja de el coraje. —como te atreves a decirme eso majadero, luego se nota que eres homosexual, no hay ningún hombre que se me resistía... Y gay o no, no serás el primero— me decía mientras solo salía de la oficina enojada. Pinche vieja loca... Solo retomaba mi lectura.

Solo sé que este fin de semana hay una persona con la que lo quiero pasar, y esa es mi princesa.

Serena pov.

—Serena, lista— me decía mina mientras nos íbamos todas en mi carro, estaban contentas por qué querían llegar a ese nuevo bar que abrieron Milenio de plata... No sé por qué el nombre se me hacía conocido. en fin.

—oye serena, que bien escondido tenías a tu primo Darién, por cierto ese hombre es un bombón— decía mina mientras todas solo asentían. —bueno, lo que pasó es que nunca eh sido de las que le hable mis familia, por eso no le tome importancia, además, apenas me di cuenta de que el iba a empezar a trabajar con nosotras.— les decía mientras Lita solo sonreía.

—sabes, si no fuera tu "primo" pensaría que ustedes tienen algo, ya que siempre están juntos— me decía mientras yo solo me sonrojaba. —pues no, estás equivocada, el solo es mi primo.— le decía mientras Mina sonreía. —pues aún que sea mi primo... Esta echo un cuero. Me valdría que fuéramos de la misma sangre.— me decía mina sonriendo —mina— gritábamos todas en coro. —hay no se hagan, que ustedes también piensan lo mismo, la única diferencia es que yo no tengo pelos en la lengua.

—si, ni tampoco neuronas en la cabeza, por lo que veo— le decía Ray —miren ya llegamos, y haya están sus novios.— les decía ya queriendo separarlas. Como siempre se la pasan peleando.

—Zoi— gritaba Ami, mientras se le aventaba a los brazos a Zoisite, —hola mi futura esposa, moría de ganas de verte— le decía el hombre mientras besaba sus labios. —bueno, como veo que ustedes van a tardar yo me voy a dentro. Ahí los espero.— les decía mientras me metía al lugar. Era una discoteca muy buena, tocaban de todo un poco de la música más movida.

Cuando llevaba sentía como alguien tapaba mis ojos... Andrew. —hola princesa, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.— me decía la voz de ese demonio. Que venía como siempre a tentarme.

—hola, Darién qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí— le decía mientras el solo sonreía, vamos "primita" esa es la manera de recibirme.— me decía mientras besaba mi cachete, muy serca de mi boca rosando mis labios.

—Darién compórtate.— le decía mientras lo empujaba ya que venían llegando todos incluyendo a Andrew. —hola mi amor, disculpa si me retrasé, pero había mucho tráfico— me decía mientras se me acercaba para darle un beso. —bueno, ya no sean tan melosos— decía Darién. Mientras me jalaba —mejor vamos a a bailar— decía mientras las Mina gritaba si, a eso vine. —vamos Kunzy— decía mi amiga mientras jalaba a su novio. —bueno, lo que mi diosa de el amor ordene— decía mientras con una sonrisa la seguía muy contento.

—si quieres ve serena, sabes que a mí no me gusta mucho bailar— me decía Andrew mientras no pude responder ya que Darién me jalaba de el brazo. —sabes que te estás pasando verdad— le decía mientras el solo sonreía — no sé a qué te refieres, yo solo quiero bailar— me decía mientras yo lo miraba enojada. —Darién, te dije que podíamos ser amigos... Pero tampoco no es para que te pases— le decía mientras el solo me jalaba al movimiento de la música —princesa, solo disfruta de nuestro baile.— me decía mientras con su mano jalaba mi cintura

Solo sentía como tenía su mano en mi cintura y su frente pegada con la mía. Estaba realmente emboba, no puedo negarlo, él me tiene hipnotizada. —hay algo que no puedas hacer— le decía mientras el solo sonreía de forma sensual —si, tener tu corazón, que es lo que más anhelo— me decía mientras sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los míos. —Darién, basta... Por favor no me hagas esto, yo tengo a Andrew.— le decía mientras el solo me separaba... —esto no se queda así— me decía mientras yo me iba a sentar con Andrew... Por dios me tengo que calmar, tengo que recordar que en menos de un año me caso con Andrew.

—hola mi amor, ya terminaste de bailar— me decía mientras me sentaba a su lado y el me abrazaba. —si, es que ya me canse.— le decía mientras el solo sonreía. —sabes, no sabes cuánto te he extrañando esta semana... Se me han echo eternos los días solo de pensar en ti... Hasta me gustaría cambiar la boda para esta noche— me decía mientras me empezaba a dar pequeños besos por mi cuello. —me encantaría que ya pronto estemos casados para tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo.— me decía mientras seguía repartiendo besos por todo mi cuello.

—Andrew— le decía mientras él seguía su paso con sus labios. —Serena, te amo— me decía mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja... Jamás pensé que Andrew se comportara así... Y menos en público... Siempre era tan reservado. —ahora regreso tengo que ir al tocador de niñas— le decía mientras me paraba. Solo sentía como el sonreía. Hay que voy a hacer.

Cuando estaba saliendo de el baño solo sentía como alguien me jalaba a un lado mientras sentía unas manos fuertes y grandes tapando mi boca... Ahí recién lo vi, tenía su ojos azules que me miraban enojado.

—a menos de que quieras que te haga una escena gigante... No te atrevas a dejar que ese estúpido toque lo que es mío— me decía mientras soltaba mi boca. —si tanto quieres que te toquen así... Créeme que yo te puedo hacer sentir mucho mejor— me decía mientras con su mano garraba mi pierna y me pegaba a él. —Darién basta tú no tienes derecho— le decía mientras apenas me podía salir mi voz. —esa ni tú te la crees serena, cuantos termine veras que yo soy el único que te puede satisfacer— me decía mientras besaba mis labios. —Darién por favor— le decía entre besos. —vamos serena, no te resistas— me decía mientras me subía a horcajadas a su cintura. —ahora sabrás lo que es tocar el cielo— me decía mientras besaba mi cuello. —Darién, por favor te lo pido detente— le decía mientras trataba de empujarlo.— ya te dije que te are tocar el cielo.— me decía mientras me acostaba en una mesa. —Darién— gemía mientras sentía como me sacaba mi tanga. —ahora te voy a castigar por haberte besado con ese tipo en mi presencia— me decía mientras sentía como empezaba a besar mi piernas pasando con su lengua por ellas. —Darién—, le gritaba totalmente extasiada. —ahora verás princesa, que conmigo no se juega— me decía mientras empezaba a besarme donde ningún hombre lo había echo —Darién basta— le gritaba no muy segura de mis palabras.

Solo sentía como algo en lo ardía... Yo no entendía que era lo que me pasaba. Solo que estallaba en el más puro placer. —sabes lo chistoso— me decía Darién mientras se lamia los labios, — que me dices, "Darién detente" "Darién para" pero tus manos empujan mi cabeza más adentro y tus piernas me aprietan más— me decía sonriendo, en este momento no me concentraba en que le decía, solo en lo guapo que estaba.

En todas las sensaciones, que me hizo sentir con solo su lengua me tocara. Sabía lo que quería y claro que lo tendría, lo único que pude hacer fue jalarlo y besarlo. Sabía que lo quería a el... Quería sentirlo hasta lo más profundo.

—princesa, ahora sí me darás lo que me pertenece— me decía mientras solo escuchaba su zipper de el pantalón... No podía negarlo... Le daría lo que él y yo queríamos, por qué negarlo lo quiero a él...

Hola como están, como ven he tenido tiempo de escribir por qué estoy de vacaciones, así que trataré de escribir al menos un capítulo por cada 3 días, muchas gracias a las que siguen mis historias se los agradezco les mando muchos besos.


	8. Chapter 8

363 

—ahora sí princesa... Me darás lo que es mío— me decía mientras sentía como se acercaba lentamente a mi... —Darién, espera nos puede ver alguien— le trataba de decir entre gemidos... Me era muy difícil hablar normal cuando sentía que me ponía esa cosa cerca...

—ósea que ves que estemos tú y yo aquí mal... Pero no te importo estarte exhibiendo con el tipo aquel— me decía enojado... Sí que este está loco. —Darién, qué diablos te pasa... Ósea solo piensa... con Andrew solo nos besamos... Además me bese con mi novio... Mi prometido, con el hombre que en 8 meses me voy a casar— le decía mientras el solo se quitaba. Gracias a Dios.

—sabes que tú estés con él está mal ¿cierto?— me decía mientras se me ponía en cima. —tú solo me perteneces a mi— me decía mientras me lamía los labios. —y si, tienes razón alguien puede venir... Además que no quiero que tu primera vez sea aquí, donde alguien nos pueda ver— me decía mientras se acomodaba su cierre.

—yo me voy... Solo te recomiendo que no dejes que ese tipejo te esté tocando, si no ahí veras de lo que soy capas de hacer— me decía mientras se iba, ya no podía seguir yo aquí me siento muy mal... Como pude hacer esto con Darién, Andrew es mi prometido y no se merece esto... Solo pude acomodar mi ropa y salir de aquí, ya no podía seguir aquí...

No quiero ni ver a Andrew, se me cae la cara de vergüenza. —Hey Sere, te encuentras bien— escuchaba la voz de mina mientras sentía como tocaba mi hombro mientras yo estaba lavándome la cara.

—mina, tengo que salir de aquí— le decía mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban... Me siento muy mal por lo que pasó...

—que ocurre amiga, apenas nos estábamos divirtiendo— me decía mientras me abrazaba. —sabes sere, tú siempre eres bien honesta conmigo... Por qué ahora no... Que acaso ya no confías en mí— me decía mientras escuchaba que realmente la había echo sentir mal... Se que ella sabía que algo me pasaba desde hace tiempo, siempre me está preguntando pero yo le evado todo... Tengo que decirle, sé que ella me va a entender,

—mina, no es eso... Tú sabes que tú eres una hermana para mí... Pero es que.— solo mis lagrimas empezaban a salir más... Como le podía explicar eso.

—mina, Darién no es mi primo— le decía mientras ella solo me miraba con cara de que le había dicho que el cielo es azul... —Serena, eso se nota a leguas... Las demás no lo han de ver notado... Pero yo sí.— me decía mientras solo me miraba y sonreía.

—sabes que los escuche... Fue una vez que él te llamo a su oficina... Es por qué estaba pasando por ahí... Y sin querer queriendo los escuche— me decía roja querido se explicar.

—bueno, el caso es que escuche que él te decía que te amaba... Y que dejaras a Andrew, que él sabía de quién estabas enamorado era de él y no de Andrew— me decía mientras yo recordaba esa platica que él y yo tuvimos... O tenemos cada vez que nos vemos.

—Serena, quien es Darién. Se conocen de antes...—me decía mientras yo solo me ponía nerviosa... Como decirle que es mi teléfono que se convirtió en robot y ahora está enamorado de mi...

—es un viejo amigo de la escuela... Al que no veía hace mucho tiempo...— le decía mientras ella solo sonreía. —y tú, que sientes por el— me decía mientras yo solo me ponía roja. —no lo sé mina... Real mente no lo sé... Solo te quiero pedir un favor... Quiero irme a la casa.. Puedes por favor decirle a las demás que no me sentía bien... Y si por favor se pueden ir ustedes con sus novios.— le decía mientras ella solo sonreía...

—si, no te preocupes yo les digo... Pero que hay de Andrew, que quieres que le diga a él— me decía mientras mi cara estaba roja a más no poder. —no se... Invéntale algo— decía mientras solo me daba un abrazo —no te preocupes yo le digo... Pero sabes deberías ser honesta con él y contigo misma... Si no estás lista para dar ese paso con el... Deberías pensar bien las cosas...— me decía mientras sentía como se alejaba.

Tal vez tiene razón... No, pero Andrew... No le puedo hacer esto ¿Qué haré ahora?

Solo pude ir a mi carro mientras me preparaba para irme a la casa... Lo bueno es que iba a estar sola...y así poder pensar las cosas mejor.

Cuando llegue a la casa estaba todo obscuro. Apenas eran las 2 de la mañana... Creo que las chicas van a llegar más Al rato. Cuando estacione el carro solo me fui a mi cuarto. Quería darme un baño para así poder aclarar mi cabeza... Cada vez que pensaba en lo que pasó me sentía mal.. Tenía varios sentimientos mezclados... Sentía culpabilidad por lo que pasó... Pero a la vez también sentía deseo por Darién, no sé por qué pero él me hacía sentir cosas que no podía. Explicar... Hasta cuando Andrew me besó y estaba en mi cuello, me sentía rara... Con Darién se siente más natural, como que yo y el estamos destinados... Que nos pertenecemos, el uno al otro... Que nuestra historia ya estaba escrita...

Sí que estoy loca, serena recuerda que él es un robot... No es una persona, es imposible que tú sientas eso por el... Tal vez solo siento deseo, lujuria... Pero no amor... Aún que pensándolo bien... ¿Amo a Andrew? Ahhh por qué todo es tan confuso...

Me salía de la tina ya sentía que mi piel estaba echa ciruela pasa. Solo me quería ir a acostar y así poder relajarme. Cuando salí de el baño me lave los dientes y me puse crema. Una de París que me fascinaba... Olía exquisita no sé cual era la razón, pero me encantaba ponerme cremas, sentía que así me relajaba.

Cuando entre al cuarto solo note que la luz estaba apagada... ¿Qué no la había dejado prendida...? Mmm sí que estoy cansada. Solo me pude ir a acostar en mi cama, ya que quería descansar para poder dormir.

Cuando me acosté solo cerré mis ojos para relajarme. —así me gusta princesa, que no te hayas quedado— que no puede ser que hace él aquí.

—Darién, qué haces aquí— le decía mientras veía que él estaba acostado a mi lado. —sabes es muy peligroso que dejes la puerta abierta, en especial cuando estás tú sola— me decía mientras me miraba con esos ojos profundamente.

—Darién, esto está mal...— le decía mientras sentía que él estaba solo en ropa interior. —vamos serena, No sé por qué te sigue negando lo que es la verdad... Sabes que me amas— me decía mientras sentía como sus brazos abrazaba mi cadera.

—Darién por favor basta— le decía apenas ya que por alguna razón mi voz no me salía. —ya que... Ya lo quieres, quieres sentirme... Como yo muero de ganas de sentirte mi amor— me decía mientras solo sentía como su labios comenzaban a besar mis labios.

—Darién, por favor... Detente— le decía entre besos. —no puedo serena, por qué te niegas esto que tanto tú y yo deseamos... Sabes que quiero sentirte tanto como tú me quieres sentir a mi. Serena, TE AMO...— yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar sus hermosos ojos.

Que mas puedo hacer realmente lo deseo tanto como el... No pude decirle nada solo me quitaba mi ropa mientras el hacía lo mismo. —al fin mi princesa... Serás total mente mía— me decía mientras sentía como algo me penetraba... Solo me escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas mientras Darién callaba mi llanto con un beso.

—lo lamento, princesa, tenía que doler... Pero prometo que eso ya no va a pasar, seré lo más gentil contigo.— me decía mientras él tenía razón ese dolor que había sentido al comienzo poco a poco se iba yendo, y solo podía sentir puro placer.

—Darién— de mi boca solo salían gemidos y gritos. —ahhh princesa— me decía Darién mientras sentía como solo se movía lentamente —Darién, ya estoy muy cerca... Siento que quiero ex... Explotar— le decía mientras algo en mi interior se sentía raro. —solo déjate llevar princesa... Así mi amor— me decía mientras sentía como todo explotaba en el más intenso placer.

—Darién, eso fue... Wow— no podía hablar jamás he sentido algo como esto.

—vamos princesa, no esperarás que eso fuera todo verdad...— me decía mientras empezaba a besar mi cuerpo. —falta el segundo round— este hombre me quiere matar.

Hola chicas como están, espero que bien. Como ven aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Mi iDarien" espero que les esté gustando. Bueno se cuidan y espero que estén bien, no saben cómo agradezco sus comentarios eso es lo que me ayuda a continuar... Ustedes me dan inspiración :)


	9. Chapter 9

464

243

Llegue tarde a La Oficina y todo gracias al robot sexual loco aquel ahhh ya no sé ni que es.. solo sé que lo único que el quiere es matarme.

—valla amiga hasta que te apareces, donde te habías metido— me decía Mina con una sonrisa mientras yo la jalaba al baño.

—ya cállate, no quiero ni ver a Ray o a las demás... de seguro me van a bombardear con preguntas.— ella solo se carcajeaba.

—que más esperas, desapareciste por 2 días, ¿donde fuiste después de la disco?— estaba con Darién en un hotel...

—pues, lo que pasó fue esto...

Después de contarle cómo Darién me llevó a un hotel ya que sabía que todas llegarían después ella solo se reía.

—entonces ya el pobre de Andrew valió— como le pude hacer esto a Andrew. Solo quería llorar de lo mal que me sentía. —si, pobre Andrew... no sé cómo darle la cara ahora— solo sentía un abrazo.

—hey tranquila, mira solo piensa es mejor que te hayas dado cuanta de esto en vez antes de casarte... ahí si no friegues mana...— bueno tiene razón, pero como quiera pobre Andrew.

—pero ¿que le puedo decir ahora? tengo miedo de verlo— mina solo se reía.

—si ya te divertiste con "tu primito" ahora acata las consecuencias, no crees que am menos Andrew merece que le digas la verdad— siii pero no sé cómo decírselo!

—tienes razón, tengo que hable con el..— también le voy a decir a Darién. Cuando llegue a su oficina el me esperaba con una sonrisa.

—pasa princesa por lo que veo me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti— me decía mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

—ya deja de estar con tus payasadas... vengo por qué tengo algo importante que hablar contigo— me sentaba en la silla mientras el dejaba unos papeles que estaba llenando.

—está bien dime ¿que es lo que me querías decir?— me ofrecía un vaso con agua.

—Darién, quiero hablar con Andrew— su expresión facial cambio completamente cuando escucho el nombre de Andrew. Solo se paraba mientras me jalaba de el brazo y me ponía contra la pared.

—como mal revienta que hables de ese tipo, que no entiendes que tú eres mía— el no entiende.

—Darién yo me iba a casar con Andrew, entiende que al menos le debo una explicación— el solo se reía mientras agarraba mi barbilla.

—si yo recuerdo cuando el té llamo ayer yo te dije que podía hablar con el y decirle pero tú no quisiste.— si recuerdo eso...

—Darién tú querías burlar de el... mira te caerá mal Andrew pero el no es una mala persona, entiende que el fue mi amigo por mucho tiempo... yo no puedo dejarlo sin una explicación.— el solo agarraba mi barbilla haciendo que lo viera.

—entiende que no puedo dejar que vallas a ver a Andrew... no quiero— me decía mientras volteaba su cara y se quejaba como niño chiquito.

—Darién se lo debo a Andrew, además... al que yo amo es a ti— el solo abría los ojos como plato.

—¿que as dicho?— solo reía mientras besaba su nariz.

—que te amo tonto, por eso es necesario que hable con Andrew, quiero decirle la verdad... que me enamore de ti, y que quiero estar contigo... al menos se merece eso— el solo parpadeaba... jaja para ser un robot no se podía mover. Se que era la primera vez que le decía que lo amaba... hasta después de todo ese tiempo que pasamos en el Hotel no le había dicho nada.

Solo me enseñaba una sonrisa mientras agarraba mi rostro, pero ya no tenía su agarre firme como antes, ahora era más suave. —dime que no escuche mal, repite lo que me acabas de decir—

Yo solo besaba sus labios mientras le sonreía, —te dije que te amo. Por eso le quiero decir a Andrew— solo sentía su mano tapando mi boca.

—no lo arruines este hermoso momento mencionando su nombre— solo sentía sus labios en los míos mientras pasaba su mano por mi pierna.

—Darién— gritaba su nombre al sentir la sensación.

El solo se reía mientras callaba mis labios con los suyos. —dime que no estoy soñando y que la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón al fin me ama— tenía varios sentimientos por una parte me sentía muy mal por Andrew pero por otra sentía tanto amor por Darién.

—ya te dije que si te amo— el solo me desabotonaba la camisa mientras sus manos empezaban a navegar por todo mi cuerpo. —Darién espera... no podemos hacer esto— el solo reía mientras lamia mis labios.

—después de decirme que me amas esperas que paremos con un solo beso, sabes me estoy restringido de secuestrarte y mantenerte encerrada en mi casa— no sabía que decirle solo me rendía a sus caricias.

Al salir de La Oficina.

No me importa que Darién no este de acuerdo, yo tengo que hablar con Andrew. Solo me subía a mi auto mientras me dirigía al apartamento de el... hubiera preferido hablar con el por teléfono pero siento que eso no hubiera funcionado...

Cuando llegue Le tocaba la puerta a Andrew el solo salía mientras me abrazaba. —Serena donde te habías metido mi amor, no sabes lo preocupado que me as tenido— yo no podía moverme, no sabía cómo reaccionar... no lo amo, pero el fue siempre tan lindo conmigo.

—Andrew perdóname— solo de mi boca podía salir esa palabra, no sabía que más decirle.

—no te preocupes, lo bueno es que estás bien, me preocupaba donde estaba mi futura esposa— me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Esto no está bien, no quiero hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

—Andrew, espera por favor— le decía mientras mis ojos ya no podían aguantar las lágrimas. —Andrew es que... no sé cómo decirte esto... yo— el solo me miraba con una expresión que no podía identificar.

—bueno mi amor que bueno que estás bien— me decía mientras besaba mis labios.

—Andrew espera por favor— le decía mientras empujaba su pecho, —de esto quería hablar, yo estoy enamorada de Darién— el solo me miraba mientras sonreía.

—vamos Serena no digas tus bromas, en vez de estar jugando de que estas enamorada de tu primo mejor trata de descansar por que en 8 meses nos casamos, aún que sabes me gustaría que mejor adelantáramos la boda, no sabes cómo he estado deseando que el día que seas mi esposa y te pueda clamar como mía llegue— solo se me acercaba lentamente había algo en su mirada que me daba escalofríos... creo que le debí haber echo caso a Darién.., Andrew me está dando miedo...

Darién pov.

Si que Serena actuó rara cuando no quiso ir a comer conmigo después del trabajo, pero bueno... solo quería celebrar que mi princesa me dijo que me ama, y eso de lo de el cornudo aquel... si yo sé que merece una explicación, pero quien va a hablar con el soy yo.

Si ya el se enoja y me quiere golpear que lo haga, no quiero que nada moleste a mi princesa. Me gustaría hablar con ella ver que está haciendo algo me da un mal presentimiento...

Hola como están, yo sé pensaron que deje esta historia al olvido... pues no! Disculpen por todo el tiempo que tarde pero ya estoy de regreso, yo sé que Andrew no es malo, y créanme también es uno de mis personajes favoritos... pero pues alguien la tiene que hacer de loco no? Jajaja bueno espero que les este gustando la historia se cuidan y les mando mucho besos ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Solo sentía que Andrew me iba a besar pero yo rápido lo paraba. —Andrew, ya basta.. ya te dije que yo amo a Darién— el solo me miraba enojado mientras me acorralaba contra la pared poniéndome entre sus brazos.

—es imposible que estés enamorada de él, tú eres mi prometida y ¡con quién te vas a casar es conmigo!¿por qué me dices de la noche a la mañana que estás enamorada de tu "primo"? Entonces siempre que los veía juntos solo se burlaban de mi, todas las veces que me decías que ya querías estar conmigo era mentira, todas las veces que me besabas pensabas en el... tú no tienes idea de cómo me as roto el corazón— no le podía contestar sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

El tenía razón, todo este tiempo solo me burle de el, no quise hacerlo... —Andrew es que yo me enamore de Darién, entiende que yo no planeé enamorarme de el, simplemente así sucedieron las cosas, lamentó mucho haberte lastimado pero yo lo amo a el, y quiero estar con el— sentía como sus labios besaban los míos trataba de quitarlo pero no me dejaba era muy fuerte.

—entiende que no me puedes dejar, yo te amo voy a luchar por ti— trataba de decirle que se quitara pero no me hacía caso solo me abrazaba mientras sus manos empezaban a subir de mi entrepierna pasando por todo —Andrew ya basta— el solo sonreía mientras besaba mis labios.

—no te preocupes, seré tierno y delicado— me decía callando mis labios con un beso— esto no esta bien... abre estado con el por un año pero yo a quien amo es a Darién.

—Andrew ¡ya fue suficiente!— solo se escuchaba mi mano golpeando su mejilla. —¡entiende que yo no te amo!— el solo se reía mientras se sobaba su mejilla

—mi angel, podrás ahora rechazarme pero de que vas a estar conmigo vas a estar conmigo.. ya me harté que me vean con la cara de idiota— solo se metía a su apartamento mientras cerraba su puerta.

¿Que voy a hacer ahora? digo... el tiene en todo su derecho de estar molesto. Andrew, yo soy quien tiene la culpa en todo esto.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a un parque. Mi cuerpo ya no podía hacer nada más, solo me senté en una banca mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban.

Como es posible que haya llegado a todo esto, hace un año mi vida era tranquila, no abre estado con nadie, pero al menos no estaba sufriendo como ahora, solo tengo este fuerte dolor en mi pecho... como algo que se está esparciendo por todo mi interior.

—no pensé encontrarte aquí— conocía esa voz perfectamente. —¿por qué estas llorando?— sentía como unos dedos limpiaban mis lagrimas.

—hable con el..— claro que no escuchaba respuesta... a de estar muy molesto. —me dijo que todo este tiempo lo e estado usando... que solo lo engañe que solo me burle de el— solo podían salir mis lagrimas sin parar. Me sentía tan mal, jamás quise dañar Andrew, siempre fue muy buen amigo... también fue mi primer amor pero realmente no lo amaba... solo pensé amarlo.

—hey, vamos no es tu culpa.— sentía como sus brazos me abrazaban tratando de confortarme. —si alguien tiene la culpa ese soy yo, que supe que estabas con alguien y aún así me metí hasta en la sopa, pero princesa es por qué te amo, tú no sabes pero desde las veces que hablábamos, cuando era tu teléfono, me gustaba hablar contigo... como te digo me hicieron con sentimientos... y sin querer termine enamorándome de ti—

Eso no entiendo, cómo un robot se pudo enamorar de mí... más yo de el... —Darién mi príncipe— besaba mis labios dulcemente mientras solo sonreía.

Andrew pov

Ella piensa que se va a burlar de mí. Pero está totalmente equivocada, no creo que de la noche a la mañana se haya enamorado de ese primito... ya me olía algo, más cuando el imbecíl ese se le pegaba como garrapata. Pero ni crea que esto se va a quedar así... yo voy a cumplir mi promesa, de que ella se casa conmigo, se casa conmigo... de eso te lo puedo asegurar mi ángel.

Tengo que investigar quién es este tipo... y lo más que tengo que hacer eliminarlo, así mi Serena regresará conmigo y al fin nos casaremos ¿como fue que me dejo de amar? Solo apretaba una botella mientras sentía como el líquido pasaba por mis labios.

Al día siguiente fuy a contratar a un detective, tenía que saber quién era ese tal Darién... y más que es lo que el hacía con mi Serena. Llegaba a una oficina de un detective llamado Takashi.

—bienvenido, por favor tome asiento— La Oficina era algo grande pero me decían que este hombre era el mejor... eso lo vamos a ver.

—buenas tardes.. Andrew, cierto? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?— solo le contaba mi historia desde que conocí a Serena hasta que llegó el estúpido primo.

—bien, entonces ¿quieres que te investigue quién es este tipo?— yo solo asentía.

—algo me da mala espina, y quiero investigar muy bien a el, se que algo está mal ahí, quiero recuperar a Serena pase lo que pase...—

Serena pov.

—Darien, seguro que está bien que nos vallamos— le preguntaba a Darién mientras el arreglaba la maleta, mira Diamante tiene una cita de negocios en Miami, así que me a dicho que quiere que valla yo. Por ningún motivo te dejaré, solo diré que tienes que ayudarme, te divertirás. Además no te quiero dejar recuerda que así como está todo es mejor que nos vallamos hasta que se tranquilice— bueno tal vez tiene razón.

—está bien, vámonos—el sonreía mientras besaba mis labios.

—así se habla princesa, vas a ver lo mucho que vamos a disfrutar, te are pasar los mejores momentos de tu vida.— sentía como su mano subía por mi pierna.

—Darién basta alguien puede venir— el solo sonreía mientras se arrodillaba y con su lengua pasaba por mi pierna.

—mejor, así se darán cuenta todos que eres solamente mía— este hombre es un peligro.

Solo pude retorcerme mientras sentía su lengua pasar por mi entrepierna, —por favor no...—

Escuchaba una risa de el —sabes me dices que pare, pero tus manos me están empujando más— a quien quiero engañar lo hace tan bien.

Hola como están, aquí está otro capítulo, espero que les guste la historia, el próximo que voy a actualizar es el de "el otro amor de Milk" bueno se cuidan y que estén bien, dejan sus reviews y me dicen que tal les pareció bye besitos :)


	11. Chapter 11

Llegaba a La Oficina de Takashi, ya que me dijo que tenía noticias, espero que sea algo bueno. —Buenas tardes, por favor tome asiento.—

Cuando entre el estaba con unos papeles.

—entonces, ¿que es lo que as investigado de ese tipo?— el me miraba serio mientras tomaba su café.

—pues, fui a La Oficina donde trabajan, pude encontrar la hoja de vida de Darién. El es técnico en computación y dice que es muy buen técnico, hasta el jefe de ellos Diamante dice que el es un prodigio— yo solo rodaba los ojos.

—Takashi, no me interesa como el hace su trabajo, quiero saber que pudiste investigar de el.— solo escuchaba una sonrisa.

—eso es lo que te quería decir, eso es lo único que investigue de el, su numero de seguro social no existe, no tiene familia, no tiene nada... nada de records de policía NADA— pero como...

—como que no tiene nada ¿tubo que salir de algún lado no crees? ?¿como no se va a saber nada de el?— el solo sonreía.

—mira lo que te recomiendo es que hables con los amigos de ellos, ellos puede que sepan más de el, yo lo haría pero no los conozco, a menos que me presentes como un amigo tuyo y ambos investigamos de el— no es mala idea, estoy seguro que ahora si sabría quién es ese tal Darién, y cuando sepa quién es lo alejare para siempre de mi ángel y ella regresara conmigo.

Tengo una idea de con quien hablar...

Sabía quién podría saber más de el tema. Cuando llegue al parque ahi me esperaba ella.

—Hola Mina ¿como estas?— la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. Ella solo sonreía nerviosa.

—Andrew, sabes se me hace un poco raro cuando me dijiste que me querías ver... ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?—

—la verdad si— le decía con una sonrisa sentándome a su lado.—sabes solo te quería preguntar de Darién— ella solo se paraba nerviosa.

—Sabes Andrew no que sea mala onda pero no me siento cómoda hablando de el novio de mi amiga.— ja su novio... me hierve esa palabra. —mira, yo sé que tal vez te sientas mal por como sucedieron las cosas pero deberías de aceptar que Serena ahora esta con Darién.— no paraba la boca seguía hable y hable si quiero saber más de el tipejo ese tengo que saber hablar con la Mensa está.

—Mina ya basta— le decía mientras empezaba a llorar tenía que actuar bien —Mina, si el fuera un hombre bueno créeme que yo no diría nada... a mi lo que me interesa es la felicidad de mi ángel, pero entiende que no sabemos nada de el, o acaso ¿tú lo conoces, como de donde es? ¿quien es su familia?— ella solo se quedaba pensativa.

—mira, yo solo quiero saber si el es una buena persona, me preocupa mi ángel, no quiero que nada le pase, vamos solo dime lo que sepas de él— ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

—mira tienes buen punto, pero yo no sé nada de el... solo que el trabaja más con Ami— aja con la pequeña Rata de biblioteca...

—muchas gracias Mina— le decía tomando sus manos, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda— ella solo se sonrojaba. Ja, con que Ami no... ella si me tiene que decir ella tiene que saber algo.

—bueno Ami— (bueno ¿Andrew Es raro que llames a mi teléfono... hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?) jajaja que chistoso que me lo pregunte.

—si, es que quería saber si podías hablar conmigo hoy, pero que hablemos en persona, hay algo de lo que quiero que platiquemos.— pasaron como 3 minutos en los que ella solo se quedo callada.

(si claro, si quieres nos podemos quedar de ver en el Crown.) perfecto... —ok, está bien yo te espero en el crown en media hora.— (esta bien, nos vemos)

Estaba contento, creo que me estaba acercando en saber la verdad, la verdad de ese tal Darién, por fin sabría quién es el... cuando llegue natural mente estaba ella esperándome.

—hola Andrew, fue raro que querías hablar conmigo, algo de lo que quieres platicar.— sabía que tenía que jugar mis cartas bien, no tienen que pensar que lo hago solo por celos, si no por la seguridad de mi ángel.

—Ami, es que como saber Serena canceló nuestro compromiso, y es todo por Darién, yo entiendo que uno se enamora, yo a ella siempre la voy a amar— solo respiraba mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran.

—pero Ami, ¿quién es ese Darién? No sabemos nada de el, qué raro que solo llego a la vida de Serena en 3 meses... ella terminó conmigo en ese tiempo, además que dijo que era su primo... no se te hace nada raro— ella no respondía solo se quedaba callada.

—Ami, tú trabajas con el más... ¿quién es Darién real mente, entiende que es por la seguridad de Serena— ella solo negaba con su cabeza.

—yo no sé nada de el, solo es un compañero de trabajo es todo— ja luego se ve que se puso nerviosa... hay rata de laboratorio luego se ve que no sabes disimular se que tú sabes algo...

—sabes, no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas alternativa— le decía limpiándome las lágrimas. —trate de ser bueno, preguntarte bien. Pero creo que cuando uno es así la gente se aprovecha. Te lo digo por mi ángel, como no fui duro con ella se aprovecho viéndome la cara de imbecil con su "primito"— me daba asco decir eso...

—Andrew de que hablas— Ami retrocedía espantada.

—vamos Ami, yo no lastimaría a la amiga de mi futura esposa... solo quiero que tengas cuidado— le agarraba su cara fuertemente haciendo que ella me mirara.

—óyeme bien se que sabes algo de ese maldito, y más te vale que me digas que es... digo no querrás que le pase algo a tu querido prometido no... ayer esta leyendo una encuesta y no sabes cómo está de alta la taza de muertes antes de el matrimonio. No querrás quedarte viuda antes de la boda verdad— ella solo se soltaba a llorar.

—¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!— gritaba llorando —jaja por favor, el monstruo es ese que se atrevió a robarme a mi princesa ahora quiero que me digas toda la verdad, ¿QUIEN ES DARIÉN?—

—Da..Da.. Darién no es un humano... el es un robot, por eso no sabes nada de el— está me quiere ver la cara de imbecíl o que...

—no digas pendejadas, ya te dije quieres quedarte viuda, créeme ahora mismo voy y mando a matar a Zoisite— ella lloraba más.

—no es mentira, es enserio. Lo que pasó fue esto... un día recibí una llamada de Diamante, acerca de unos planos que tenía para un nuevo asistente. Los nuevos teléfonos que usamos tienen los sentimientos de verdaderos humanos. Son personas que se prestaron para donar sus órganos digamos que ellos siguen existiendo en los teléfonos, cada uno es diferente por qué cada uno tiene a una diferente persona. Son únicos.— pero...

—por que entonces Darién es robot... por qué no se quedó como teléfono.— no toma sentido esto suena como una maldita novela.

—el señor Diamante me llamo y me dijo que Darién se iba a transformar en el asistente de el, y quería que le diéramos un cuerpo— entonces.. que es?

—que es el, es humano o...— ella solo negaba.

—no, solo sus sentimientos lo son. El chip que tenía el teléfono lo pasamos a un cuerpo, y ahí estuvo todo lo de el— esto me puede servir mucho...

—bien, gracias por tu ayuda Ami. Créeme que yo me encargaré de el maldito robot... y queda de sobra decirte ¿no? SI ABRES LA MALDITA BOCA TU NOVIO AFEMINADO SE MUERE—

ella solo me miraba enojada —no te saldrás con la tuya— jajaja —YA LO HICE— a desasearme de esa cosa...

Hola como están, creo que con esto ya más o menos sabemos por qué Darién tiene sentimientos ¿no? Bueno, espero que les este gustando se cuidan y besos (por favor tengan paciencia con las historias, trato lo más que puedo en actualizarlas)


	12. Chapter 12

No sé que pasara ahora, me siento muy mal por cómo sucedieron las cosas con Andrew, pero al menos ya estaba con Darién estos momentos que hemos pasado en Miami an sido los mejores, le dijo al señor Diamante que me iba a quedar con el ya que era su novia y el dijo que estaba bien... me doy cuenta por qué... Darién se encarga de todo.

Como es súper inteligente el hace todo lo de la compañía, por eso el señor Diamante está tan contento con el.

—serena mi amor ¿que te parece ir a bailar esta noche?.— me preguntaba Darién mientras yo salía de bañarme.

—¿ahora?— le preguntaba mientras me secaba mi cabello.

Sentía como sus labios empezaban a besar mi cuello. —no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad, me enteré que hay un club aquí en Miami donde el ambiente es fenomenal, además que es uno de los más grandes— suena divertido.

—está bien— le decía alegre mientras me empezaba a arreglar

Cuando llegamos al lugar como dijo el era enorme, pero también el habiente era de lo mejor. —te dije te iba a gustar— sentía los brazos de Darién abrazando mi cintura mientras me daba un beso en mi oído.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban en la sección cerca de la pista de baile. —bueno, voy por algo para que puedas tomar ok, ahora regreso mi amor— me decía mientras se iba por los tragos.

—valla... no pensé encontrarte aquí— esa voz... ¿que hace el aquí? —no me digas que te comió la lengua el ratón— me decía Andrew sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de mi.

—Andrew ¿que haces aquí?— le decía con un poco de miedo, aún recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos cómo se comporto.

—hey, tranquila mi ángel... sé cómo sucedieron las cosas entre nosotros. Además que pues me porte mal al tratar de besarte... perdón por eso, yo debo de respetar tus decisiones, no creas que te estoy siguiendo, lo que pasa es que vine a pasarme unos días a Miami, como mi amigo. Me vio muy deprimido, me arrastro aquí, el es de aquí de echo me estoy quedando en su casa... pero jamás me imaginé encontrarte aquí— me decía con una sonrisa se escuchaba muy sincero.

Si de una de las cosas que recuerdo de Andrew es como es de sincero... no creo que me haya venido a buscar desde Tokio... —Andrew... se que ya te lo dije antes pero perdón por lo que paso... se que teníamos todo planeado y pues yo— me sentía muy mal por todo. Duramos un año de novios sin contar todo el tiempo que teníamos de conocernos.

—Serena, ya olvídalo, se que pues si... pasaron cosas— me decía con una sonrisa mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos —pero vamos tú y yo podemos ser amigos no crees, no quiero que todos los años que teníamos de amistad se vallan a la basura, aún recuerdo la primera vez que te conocí, tenias tu traje de escuela y siempre tenías un pan en la boca mientras jugabas videojuegos— como olvidarlo, aún que no lo quiera admitir... la única razón que iba a ese lugar era para ver a Andrew..

—si, lo recuerdo— le decía sintiendo como mis mejillas se enrojecían

—prince. ¿Que haces aquí?— llegaba Darién enojado mientras agarraba a Andrew de el brazo haciendo que el se quejara de el dolor. ¡Lo está lastimando!

—¡Darién detente!— Le decía mientras trataba de quitar su mano de el brazo de Andrew. —¡lo estás lastimando! ¿Andrew te sientes bien?— el solo me daba una sonrisa.

—si, creo que no me rompió el brazo.— esto no está bien...¡Darién se pasó!

—Darién ¿que te pasa? ¿por qué lo atacas de ese modo?— el solo me miraba enojado

—¿como quieres que actúe? Que no me dijiste que la última vez que se vieron se porto como un loco— yo solo me enojaba eso no está bien, yo entiendo que se preocupe, pero solo estábamos hablando.

—Serena espera, Darién tiene razón al haber actuado así... digo me porte muy mal. Como te dije todo eso, yo tengo que entender que te enamoraste de otra persona, además... si eres feliz yo soy feliz— me decía mientras se paraba.

—no quiero que haya malos entendidos... les pido una disculpa y lamentó mucho como me comporté la última vez que nos vimos hasta luego serena, te deseó que seas feliz— me decía con una sonrisa triste mientras creo que veía una lagrima... no Andrew.

—si, que bueno que lo entiendas ahora vete— decía Darién fríamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Darién, tampoco es para que te comportes así, Andrew solo dijo que me deseaba lo mejor, y que lo perdonara por cómo se comportó antes... deberías disculparte— me paraba enojada mientras me dirigía a Andrew se que Darién no mide su fuerza ¡pero ahora si se pasó!

Trate de pararme rápido ver si lo podía encontrar lo bueno fue que lo vi en la entrada, espero que no se quiera ir.. no quiero arruinar le la noche solo por esto.

—Andrew— le decía agitada ya que corrí un poco y estas zapatillas no me ayudaban.

—¿Serena?— se volteaba mirándome sorprendido. —¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por que estás tan agitada?— me preguntaba mientras me ofrecía una botella de agua.

yo le sonreía mientras hacía aún lado la botella. —estoy bien, solo me quería disculpar por la actitud de Darién, perdón por qué casi te rompe tu brazo— el solo se reía un poco.

—no te preocupes, yo estoy bien... al contrario disculpa que hice enojar a Darién arruinándoles la noche, pero solo me quería disculpar honestamente— me decía con una sonrisa... siempre es tan lindo. —bueno ya que estás aquí te presento a mi amigo, de el que te hable, el es Takashi— me decía señalando un joven que estaba a su lado.

Se veía alto de pelo café, muy apuesto también... —mucho gusto, Takashi Komuro— me decía dándome la mano.

—un placer— le decía devolviéndolo el saludo.

—¡Serena!— escuchaba la voz de Darién atrás de mi. —princesa ¿por qué saliste así?— me decía mientras me miraba enojado.

—Darién le debes una disculpa a Andrew— le decía mientras el miraba a Andrew enojado.

—tienes razón princesa, Andrew disculpa por qué ahora me tiro a tu ex novia.— decía Darién con una sonrisa burlona. Yo solo le metía un golpe lastimándome el codo.

—¡Darién! Andrew perdón... yo— el solo se reía.

—no te preocupes Serena mira cómo te dije ya no hay problema. Es más, para que veas que soy honesto, que te parece si los invito mañana a desayunar, hay un lugar por aquí muy— no terminó por qué Darién me estaba jalando de la mano.

—no gracias, ya te la baje ya ahí quedó... Se buen perdedor y deja de molestar— decía Darién mientras seguía caminando.

—Darién, esto no esta bien, te estás comportando muy mal.— el solo se empezaba a reír.

—deja de estar haciendo pancho y ya vámonos.— yo solo me paraba mientras cruzaba mis brazos enojada. Estábamos en el pasillo y varios nos estaban viendo de la escena que estábamos causando.

—yo no me voy, tu te está comportando como un niño— el solo se volteaba mientras me miraba con una sonrisa torcida. Si no estuviera enojada con el en este momento lo besaría y no paraba...

—¿no te vienes?— me preguntaba encarnando su ceja. Yo solo negaba. —bien, como quieras... pero princesa, yo no te di opción de quedarnos o irnos, te dije que nos teníamos que ir— sentía como sus brazos me agarraban mientras me cargaba en su hombro como si fuera una pluma.

—¡Darién!— le gritaba enojada mientras pataleaba y manoteaba. —¿estas loco o que? ¡Suéltame!— el solo se reía mientras me metía una nalgada.

—no, te lo dije princesa, no me retes, tu eres mía y no me gusta que nadie más hable contigo, en especial el cachudo aquel— ¡es un idiota!

—Darién todo mundo nos está viendo por favor suéltame, te prometo que voy a caminar— el solo me dejaba en el piso mientras me miraba enojado. Sentía como su cuerpo me acorralaba contra la pared.

Ponía sus brazos a ambos lados de mi. —Darién— lo miraba espantada.

—Serena tú eres mi novia, y me hierve la sangre... verte con el, entiende que tú eres mía— trate de responderle pero sus labios me estaban atacando no podía ganar con el, solo un beso y me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Andrew pov.

Ja, todo está saliendo justo como lo planeo... solo el imbecíl ese es el que me esta fregando todo. Pero que ni cante victoria yo voy a recuperar a Serena.

Ella va a regresar conmigo y nos vamos a casar... justo como lo planeamos antes de que el estúpido ese apareciera, tengo que ver de que manera me puedo deshacer de el...

Hola como están, ya se que van a decir que he tardado, tienen razón.. perdón, pero ya estoy con otro capítulo, espero que les guste, ya la cosa se está poniendo interesante! Bueno se cuidan y les mando muchos besos. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Hasta que regresa Serena de Miami, tuvimos que hablar con ella, decirle que queríamos salir con ella y Darién. Queremos conocerlo mejor y saber cuáles son las intenciones de el con ella.

Digo no que nadie se haya tragado el cuento de que eran primos... pero en fin nos había citado a un restaurante así que todos llegamos a ese lugar.

La que si se comportaba un poco rara era Ami. Pero cuando Ami se comporta normal. En fin cuando llegamos era un restaurante caro. Espero que no sea mucho, no sé si lo podremos pagar.

—Buenas tardes en que les puedo ayudar.— nos preguntaba el capitán cuando llegábamos.

—buenas tardes tenemos unos amigos que nos están esperando, Serena y Darién— el solo miraba su libreta mientras así que lo siguiéramos.

—ahora llegara su mesero, buen provecho— se iba mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

—hola Serena ¿como estas?— la saludábamos de beso mientras ella nos miraba nerviosa. —¿te encuentras bien?— le decía mirándola desconcertada. Ella solo parecía como que estaba sudando mientras apretaba su boca. —¿Serena... que te pasa?— le preguntaba mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza. —segura que estás bien?— le preguntaba acercándome a ella.

—Mi...mi...mina, pueden darme un poco para re...re...recupe...perarme por favor.— me decía enrojecida.

—princesa, ya encontré tu arete que se te había caído— decía Darién saliendo de la mesa. Ella solo lo miraba enojada.

—con que su arete... si como no... y yo soy la diosa de el amor— decía murmurando.

—dijiste algo amor— preguntaba Kunsite. Yo solo le daba un beso.

—nada, hablando conmigo misma. Bueno, muchas gracias por invitarnos— les decía Mirando a Darién y serena. El solo la miraba mientras se lamia los labios guiñándole el y ella agachaba la cabeza. Ja tal parece que te diviertes jajaja

—al contrario, gracias a ustedes por aceptar la invitación de nosotros, verdad mi amor— decía Darién besando la mano de Serena.

—si, gracias por venir— nos decía Serena mientras miraba a Darién de reojo.

—¿como les fue en su viaje a Miami?— le preguntaba Lita mientras llegaba el mesero para preguntarnos que queríamos de tomar.

—bueno, pues no las pasamos muy bien...excepto por el cachudo aquel que se cruzó con nosotros— decía Darién enojado.

—¡Darién, ya cálmate!— le decía Serena enojada.

—¿como que el cachudo? ¿De que es lo que hablas?— Darien solo me miraba mientras abrazaba a Serena.

—pues lo que pasó fue que...— no pudo terminar de hablar por qué Serena ponía su mano en la boca de el haciendo que el se callara.

—cuando estábamos en una disco haya en Miami... Darién había ido a traer algo para tomar. Andrew se me acerco, me dijo que lo sentía por cómo sucedieron las cosas... pero por poco Darién rompe su brazo.— ¿será que Andrew la fue a seguir a Miami?

—entonces Andrew ya está de acosador— decía Kunsite riéndose.

—Kunsite no es para que estés con tus bromistas— le metía un golpe en las costillas.

—no, de echo tiene razón. Ese tipo solo se la pasa de acosador, no entiende que ya me comí su mandado.— solo se escuchaba la risa de Kunsite.

—sabes, Andrew me caía bien...pero Darién me cae mucho mejor además, vamos mina... Andrew luego ni se quería juntar con nosotros... desde la vez que fuimos al parque se cerró y ni te dejaba salir con Serena ¿o me equivoco?— bueno tiene razón además Darién solo hace relajo cuando está con nosotros...

—mira, según el baboso aquel dice que quiere ser amigo de Serena, y todo... a mi no me hace menso. Se lo que planea ese tipo, cuando el viene yo ya fui y regrese. Solo tiene que darse por vencido. Yo amo a Serena y no dejaré que el pelele ese me la quite.— de repente Darién agarraba a Serena de su barbilla. —y tú, deja de ser tan confiada de ese tipo... no sé por qué pero me da mala espina, siento que planea algo.— ella solo le quitaba la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—nop, ese es solo Darién celoso, yo conozco a Andrew, hay que darle una oportunidad, se que solo quiere que seamos amigos— Darién solo se empezaba a reír.

—sabes esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti... tu ingenuidad... pero ahora mamacita, es lo que más me molesta. Créeme que ese baboso no quiere ser solo tu amigo.— decía mientras besaba sus labios, el era muy atrevido, pero si... se ve que la quería mucho.

Después de pasar una agradable noche con ellos cada uno se quería ir. —mesero, puede traer la cuenta por favor— decía Darién mientras el mesero traía la cuenta.

—cuanto es lo que va a ser— preguntaba Kunsite mientras los muchachos sacaban sus billeteras.

—vamos, los invite yo. Mejor la próxima inventen ustedes— decía Darién sonriendo mientras ponía su tarjeta. Si que era muy agradable, no solo por qué nos invitó, pero también por su manera de ser.

—bueno Darién, Serena si que nos divertimos, muchas gracias por su invitación.— decía Kunsite mientras nos íbamos al estacionamiento.

—de nada, al contrario. Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación.— decía Darién mientras el se quedaba un rato a platicar con los chicos.

—me imagino que no vas a venir a la casa hoy no— le preguntaba Serena mientras ella solo se sonreía.

—pues te imaginas bien... perdón chicas pero me encanta pasar la noche con Darien— decía mirando a Darién embobada.

—es mejor que pases tiempo con el, vamos diviértanse juntos, además todas nos tenemos que casar y formar nuestro propio hogar— decía Ami mientras Serena la miraba sorprendida.

—bueno... como que casarme, casarme ahora no se... digo ya saben por lo que pasó con Andrew, yo me siento terrible— decía serena mientras Darién llegaba y la cargaba.

—ya no empieces a hablar de el GÜEY aquel... mejor vámonos que me falto mi postre— decía Darién mientras se llevaba cargando a Serena.

—se ve que están contentos, ademas... si nuestra amiga está feliz, eso tiene que ser lo más importante.— todas solo asentíamos mientras nos íbamos a la casa.

—no te gustaría irte conmigo— escuchaba la voz de Kunsite mientras me besaba mi oído.

—si mi amor, me encantaría— le decía mientras me cargaba en sus brazos.

—no sé de que te quejas... creo que eres igual o más calenturienta que serena— decía Rei mientras las demás se soltaban a reír.

—no te preocupes mi vida, que ahora les hacemos competencia, no hay que quedarnos atrás— decía Jededite cargando a Rei mientras se la llevaba.

Jjeej creo que nadie dormirá en el apartamento hoy...

Serena pov.

—Darien te pasaste, que sea la ultimas vez que me haces algo así en un restaurante— le decía molesta mientras el solo se reía.

—cállate, bien que te gusto, no sabes cuánto fue lo que te vendiste en mi boca, si fuera humano me habría ahogado— yo solo me sonrojaba... a quien quiero engañar se sintió tan bien... —mira mi amor, mejor hay que llegar a la casa y haya platicamos mejor, que tengo una sorpresa que darte— me decía mientras besaba mis labios.

hola como están, espero que bien, este capítulo ya estaba casi echo, solo me faltaba arreglarle unas cositas, pero ya está. Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, se cuidan y les mando muchos besos ;)


End file.
